Wreck Room
Wreck Room is the fourth episode of Season 4 and the sixty-ninth episode of Code Lyoko. Plot After showering in the morning, Ulrich goes to wake up Jeremie, who has fallen asleep at his desktop while working on a recovery program to free William from X.A.N.A.. Once awake, Jeremie claims to have finished the program and plans to launch it that afternoon. In the cafeteria during breakfast, the principal announces the opening of a new recreation room on campus, and that a monitor is to be elected to take charge of the room's upkeep. During the impromptu election, the William clone is inadvertently made rec room monitor, and the Lyoko Warriors worry the clone may be discovered due to the increased attention being placed on it. After classes, Jeremie and Aelita go to the Factory to launch the recovery program while Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd attend the opening of the rec room to keep an eye on the William clone. In the Factory, Jeremie launches the program using the tower controlling the William clone, but quickly discovers a bug. The bugged program alters some of the files stored in the tower, and the William clone's personality changes from dim-witted but nice to rude and aggressive. Because deactivating the tower would cause the William clone to vanish in front of all the students in the rec room, Aelita volunteers to go to Lyoko alone and sort the problem out manually in the tower itself. Jeremie reluctantly agrees and sends her to the Desert Sector. Once on Lyoko, Aelita finds she cannot enter the tower because her identification file is one of the files bugged by Jeremie's program. While Jeremie and Aelita discuss whether or not he should manually devirtualize her, three Tarantulas arrive at the tower. Jeremie materializes the Overwing for Aelita and she moves to take shelter in a different tower, but when Jeremie discovers that X.A.N.A. is trying to gain control of the bugged tower, and thus the William clone, Aelita circles back around to battle the Tarantulas. Meanwhile, in the rec room, Jim and the clone play a furious game of table tennis. Yumi receives a text message from Jeremie asking her, Odd, and Ulrich to come to the Factory, but as they turn to leave, X.A.N.A. succeeds in overtaking the bugged tower, and the newly possessed William clone attacks them. The trio agrees to split up, and the clone targets Ulrich. On Lyoko, Aelita battles the Tarantulas until she spots William, who appears to be fighting three Krabs. Assuming Jeremie's bugged program worked after all and William is no longer under X.A.N.A.'s control, Aelita saves him from the Krabs. Meanwhile, Yumi and Odd manage to reach the manhole in the park and proceed to the Factory while Ulrich and Sissi (who insisted on following Ulrich) are chased onto the roof of the school building by the clone. The William on Lyoko then reveals himself to still be under X.A.N.A.'s control. He knocks Aelita unconscious and hijacks the Overwing, planning to dump her into the Digital Sea. Yumi and Odd arrive at the Factory and are sent to Lyoko. Odd rescues Aelita and escorts her back to the activated tower while Yumi confronts William. On the roof, the clone catches up to Ulrich and Sissi. Ulrich experiences vertigo and tenses up, forcing Sissi to defend him by throwing shingles at the clone. Once Ulrich regains his composure, he attempts to fight the clone but is knocked off balance and nearly falls off the roof, dangling from a gutter by one hand. Sissi manages to push the clone off the roof, but falls as well, and is caught by Ulrich. Meanwhile, on Lyoko, Odd and Aelita battle the two remaining Tarantulas guarding the tower while Yumi is defeated by William and is devirtualized. In the lab, Jeremie manages to fix Aelita's identification file, allowing her to enter the tower. However, before she can do so, William catches up with her and attempts to throw her into the Digital Sea a second time. Odd intercepts William, allowing Aelita to escape into the tower while he is devirtualized. Meanwhile, the William clone returns to the roof and begins squeezing Ulrich's hand to make him lose his grip on the gutter. Aelita deactivates the tower, causing the William clone to vanish. However, the gutter breaks off due to Ulrich and Sissi's combined weight, and they fall. They are saved from hitting the ground when Jeremie activates a return to the past. It brings the Lyoko Warriors back to the election, where they deliberately favor Sissi and allow her to become the rec room monitor. As the students disperse for morning classes, Jeremie promises that he will bring the real William back to Earth one day. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Double foyer. *This is the fourth and last episode to feature a green tower on the title card; the first three being ''Tip-Top Shape'', ''Revelation'', and ''Double Take''. *This episode marks the second and last time in which the Krabs are shown to use their pulse beam ability; the first time was in The Chips Are Down. *This episode marks the only time in the original series where William drives a vehicle. In this case, he drove the Overwing. Errors * Two episodes ago, the tower controlling the William clone was located in a crater in the Desert Sector. In this episode, and every subsequent episode where it is shown, the tower is on the edge of a platform for some reason. Gallery hqdefault.jpg|William, Sissi, Odd, Yumi and Ulrich in the rec room. hqdefault (1).jpg|Odd being called by the teacher. William 116.jpg|Standing in the front of the canteen. William 117.jpg|The clone being filmed by Tamiya. William 121.jpg|The clone faces off with Jim in ping-pong. William 118.jpg|Having trouble opening the door.. William 122.jpg|Losing the game as Jeremie twicks his programming. William 120.jpg|The clone about to serve the ball in the rec room. Double foyer 119.jpg|The clone picks up the ping-pong ball. Double foyer 115.jpg|Odd misses the ball. Double foyer 109.jpg|Yumi willing to help Heidi with the fridge, instead of the clone. Double foyer 110.jpg|''"l'll bang into the wall.."'' - William clone. William 126.jpg|William saved by Aelita just in time. Double foyer 259.jpg|William stabs a Krab. Aelita 1039.jpg|Aelita talking to what she think is a freed William. Aelita 1040.jpg|Aelita looking at William, who is taking her with the Overwing. Yumi 0926.jpg|Yumi uses her telekinesis to battle William. Aelita generate Energy Field Wreck Room.png|Aelita about to attack the last Tarantula. Ulrich 0943.jpg|Ulrich and Sissi about to fall. ca:La sala dels cops es:Sala de recreo fr:Double foyer gl:Sala de xogos it:La sala ricreativa pl:Odcinek 69 "Dyżurny" pt:Estragar quarto ro:Camera de distrugere ru:Двухместный номер sr:Пропаст соба Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Wreck Room Category:Needs Images Category:Code Lyoko